


strike a deal (make 'em feel like a congressman)

by TrisB



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, post-canon or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She probably thought she was being sneaky when she made the appointment using Lois's name, but he looks over the books personally every night, so not much gets by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strike a deal (make 'em feel like a congressman)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedprincess3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wickedprincess3).



She probably thought she was being sneaky when she made the appointment using Lois's name, but he looks over the books personally every night, so not much gets by him. 12:30, when he'd be out. Lex cancels his lunch date at the Carnelian Gardens and is waiting, gazing genially at the door when Chloe enters, swathed in a purple muffler with fuzzy baubles on the fringe.

"...Hi," she says, taken aback by his presence. "Um, I made the appointment with your campaign manager. I thought —"

"You could avoid me?"

"You'd be too busy?" she tries. She's flustered and red-cheeked, maybe from the cold, maybe not. She brushes back her hair; fiddles with the scarf.

"I always have time for you, Chloe. You should know that." He rises to shake her hand and kiss her cheek, like they do in Europe; she's gathered herself enough for a classy nod in return and she lets him lead to his office, where they can interview in private.

It goes well, and by the end, Chloe's grinning and swishing her coffee maniacally. "This is such a great scoop, Lex. Working my cred back up at the Planet's been tough, but I'm — and an exclusive with Lex Luthor a week before the election...I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to," he replies, laying his hand on hers. "You get your name in big type and maybe a nicer cube. I get publicity from a great writer without an axe to grind. It's an exchange. Business as it should be."

She blinks at him and her face stiffens momentarily; she'll have to work on that. A moment later, though, and she's back in the game, bustling out and chattering like a pro, making for the door while lying about somewhere she has to be. "Well, listen," she concludes, "I'll be in touch with your assistant. Arrange a little follow-up. Tuesday's coming fast."

"Sure thing. And hey, this time doesn't work out...."

"See you in another two years," he finishes, and doesn't wait to watch her leave before turning his back.

She never mentioned who has her vote. Lex appreciates that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pen wrote [a longer remix](http://bantha-fodder.livejournal.com/226226.html) of this! You should read it.


End file.
